Jealousy Confusion and Chaos
by Edward Suoh
Summary: Hinata has started dating Kiba. Naruto wants her to be happy but he can't bear seeing them together. So he creates a plan and ends up discovering her true feelings. One-Shot.


Jealousy, Confusion and Chaos.

A NaruHina fanfic

**Author's notes:**

**Me: Sorry I've been gone so long, High School just started, so I've been busy. But I am back. This is my first Naruto fanfic. The first fanfics I read were Edwin and NaruHina, so I felt I should pay back my debt to fanfic for providing joy, laughter and heartfelt connections. I came up with this idea actually based of a fantasy of my love life, so if it's… strange, well this is Naruto so whatever. This will be my first one-shot, so I plan on making it longer than any of my previous chapters in other stories. This story will be all in Naruto's POV except for the very beginning Narrator's POV. As a person similar to Hinata (One sided love) I really like this pairing because she deserves him, but maybe Naruto doesn't deserve her. But I have always hated Sakuto (is that what it is called, Sakura and Naruto?) because, as much of an idiot as Naruto is, Sakura doesn't deserve him, because she is… annoying, useless, and has that annoying attraction to Sauske (my least favorite Naruto character, because he is so cold, and physically hurts her and insults her and she still likes him anyway.) But I ship NaruHina, because I like Hinata and I think they have good chemistry, so here goes. This story takes place before Jiraiya leaves to go fight Pain. (Honestly did anyone else other than me cry when he died?) I do not own Naruto. Hope this isn't terrible. Sorry if that was a weird AN.**

**Naruto: Just start already.**

**Hinata: Um, eddd….ddddd….ddd... ww….ard does not own Naruto.**

**Me: I already said that.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Narrator's POV**

It was a beautiful morning in the Hidden Leaf Village, one that you might expect to see on a postcard. The academy students were running home after a long day of memorizing hand signs, and mastering the art of Genjustu releases. Though the entire Hidden Leaf seemed awake, two were still asleep, desperately clinging to their fantasies, knowing full well when they rose form their slumber, they would be back to the hard reality they faced daily. Their names were Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki.

One lived on the bottom of the social class, while the other was of a legendary family whose name alone brought fear to any situation where they were involved. One with no guarantee of food, (Except ramen of course) and one with food prepared by people who she didn't not know, neither were happy. One endured received jeers and taunts for his own neighbors, while he protected them day in and day out, keeping his demon sealed. The other received cold glares and harsh words from those she wished to see smile or praise her. They both felt too weak for when things really counted. This is their story. Of life, sorrow, misunderstanding and pain, but also most importantly, joy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Naruto's POV**

It was late afternoon, and Kakashi sensei had requested that he and Sakura meet at the training ground for special training. Surprisingly Kakashi was there before they were, usually he would show up hours late, spouting his path of life excuse.

He had sparred with both of them at a time, while the pervy sage Jiraiya gave advice form a safe distance away. After about two hours of intense training, Kakashi dismissed them and told them that they would have a mission tomorrow. So Naruto trudged to Ichiraku for some ramen.

Upon entering he saw Hinata, sitting in the corner, twiddling her thumbs and keeping her head down. He looked around, no one else was there, and Ayame was in the back. Naruto had had a secret crush on Hinata for a while now. Since he saw her frozen, encased in that crystal he realized that losing Hinata would be like part of him was gone. At first he thought it was just because she was his friend, but then he kept finding himself making excuses to see her. Soon even an idiot like Naruto was able to figure it out. He loved Hinata, plain and simple. Her beautiful eyes, her gentle smile and her loving demeanor.

But the usually bold and loud ninja, was somewhat quieter and less open around her, as though Hinata was rubbing off on him. Jiraiya who was the only one Naruto had told about this development, ensured him that this was normal, but that just made Naruto more uneasy, considering what Jiraiya considered "normal".

Walking up to Hinata he tried to say something, but all he could manage was "Is this seat taken?" He mentally kicked himself. He hadn't even said hello to her. But his heart melted when Hinata looked up at him and smiled. "Ohh, he…llo Naruto. No, you can sit." She said. Naruto smiled, her blush whenever anyone tried to talk to her was so cute, sometimes he would pretend that she was blushing at him, but she was a Hyuga, an elite ninja, and well Hinata, while he was an Uzumaki, a loud mouth obnoxious prankster and an idiot. There was no way her heart could ever belong to him.

"Hi" Naruto said nervously. He sat down next to her. Ayame came and he ordered a miso ramen with pork. Naruto turned to Hinata. 'Do you want something, I'll pay?" he asked trying to maintain his cool. Hinata shook her head and smiled. "No thank you Naruto, I'm just waiting here for Kiba."

Naruto looked at her confused. "Do you guys have a mission this late or something?" it was unusual for mission to take place this late, but as a ninja you had to be prepared for anything, but Naruto wasn't prepared for what she said next.

"Actually, Kiba is taking me out on a date." She said quietly. Naruto nodded, but then realized what she said and stared at her. "WHAT!?"

He stared at her for a minute to see if he heard her wrong or if she was just pulling her leg, but he saw no trace of either in her face.

Hinata blushed and looked down. At that exact moment Kiba walked in. "Hey Hinata" he said casually, and then his eyes rested on Naruto. "Hey idiot what's up?" He asked the usual bark in his voice.

Naruto couldn't even give a comeback. Kiba was his friend, so he couldn't fight him, and even if he did, he knew it wouldn't make a difference, but what hurt him was he felt like Hinata had almost rejected him, and that hurt. Like he had never hurt before. You could taunt him, beat him to a pulp, ridicule him and he would bounce right back, but not from this.

With his head down he stormed out of the restaurant, before he even got his meal. Tears streaming down his face he ran all the way home. It seemed though he endured the hateful glares and the physical assaults of his neighbor he had no defense to this particular heartache.

Hinata and Kiba had been dating for two weeks now and they were still going strong. Naruto had figured when they broke up he would confess his feelings to Hinata, but that hadn't happened, and now he was beginning to fear he would lose her, forever. But she deserved to be happy. Even if it wasn't with him. But it hurt to see them so close, her smiling, but not to him. Him pulling her close, away from him.

Every day Hinata would ask him if she was okay with her dating Kiba and every time he would assure her that he was fine, she deserved her own happiness, but she was too worried about him. So one day he decided to ask Sakura for a favor.

The blond ninja approach his former crush and rubbed his hands together. "Hey Sakura, can I ask for your help on something?" He asked the pink haired Kunochi.

Sakura smiled and nodded. "What's on your mind Naruto?" She asked her teammate, but his eyes gave her the answer. 'It's about Hinata isn't it?"

Naruto nodded though he suspected his face was giving her the answer. "She… well, I…" He sighed and closed his eyes so Sakura wouldn't see his tears. "I hope she is happy, and if that means she is with Kiba, that's fine by me." He was lying. He knew it, but he did truly want Hinata to be happy. "But she seems to be worried about me. So I was thinking, if she thought I was happy then she would be happy too." Naruto looked at Sakura and put his hands together pleading "Will you pretend to go out with me Sakura, so Hinata can be happy." Sakura looked at Naruto with pitying eyes but then nodded "Okay Naruto, but I don't think this is the best idea."

"Thanks Sakura." Naruto turned and ran off to Iruka sensei the only one who seemed to understand what he was going through. He ran the long way around the village so as not to pass the Hyuga complex, but soon he arrived at Iruka sensei's. It only took one knock on the door and Iruka opened it for him. Iruka had always said that he would be available for his students anytime, and he had stuck to its word. Naruto came in and Iruka fixed him some tea. The two sat in silence drinking their tea until Iruka broke the silence.

"Are you gonna tell me your plan?" Naruto sighed and looked at his favorite teacher.

"Iruka, I want Hinata to be happy. Even if that means without me." He looked at his mentor. "But it hurts so much, is this wrong, I don't know anymore?" He asked his teacher fighting the tears that seemed to come effortlessly now. Iruka got up and pulled Naruto into a hug. He was the only real father figure that Naruto had other than Jiraiya, and he wasn't the best role model. So Iruka had dedicated an immense portion of time to help his favorite prankster. But this seemed to be something Naruto needed to handle on his own, but Iruka still gave him support.

Iruka pulled away from Naruto and looked him square in the eyes. "Are you ready?" Naruto nodded. "I'm meeting with Sakura, to… solve this problem."

He had half an hour to kill so he headed over to the training grounds and used his clones to pound on some trees. Most of his clones burst upon hitting the trees, due to the immense power he put into the punches, but he needed to blow off some steam. After a few minutes of punching trees he got a weird feeling, the kind he usually got when one of his clones dispersed, and he saw… Hinata. Crouched by a tree crying into her arms, tears streaming down her face, messing up the faint traces of makeup she wore. And she was saying something, "Why, why isn't it working?"

Naruto realized one of his clones must have left and he was too busy destroying the nearby tree to notice. And somehow he found Hinata. But what could she have meant by it wasn't working. Naruto's heart filled with hope when he considered that Kiba and she were breaking up, but then he felt bad for feeling happy about something that made Hinata sad. Naruto decided to see what was happening with her, with Sakura, maybe he didn't need to pretend to date Sakura.

That thought filling him with hope he got up and headed towards Sakura's house. He knocked on the door of her house and was surprised when a woman who he assumed was Sakura's mother answered. She certainly looked like Sakura. Although she did not share her daughter's unique hair color, she had the same eyes and held herself the same way.

**(A.N. Sakura's mother has brownish hair, but similar features to her daughter, for those for you who don't know. And her name is Mebuki.)**

"Hey Naruto, you here to take Sakura on a date or something." She said, though she wasn't sure how she knew who he was. Before he could say anything she continued. "Well at least she isn't gushing over that Uchiha boy, what was his name, Saki, no, Yuske, umm…"

"Sauske." Mebuki turned to see her daughter coming down the stairs. "His name was Sauske Uchiha."

Mebuki snapped and pointed at her daughter. "Yes that's it." She moved so her daughter could join her teammate, and continued. "But Naruto doesn't seem to be a much better boyfriend, he didn't bring flowers, not even chocolates." She leaned closer to Naruto and whispered wisely. "Chocolates will win any woman's heart, trust me."

Sakura slammed the door, before he mother could continue. She turned to the jinchūriki. "Sorry about that, once she starts talking she doesn't really stop. I'll correct her when I come back."

Naruto took the time they spent walking to the Hyuga estate to tell her what his clone had seen. Sakura didn't say anything but Naruto had a feeling she knew something, but didn't say anything.

Upon reaching the Hyuga manor, two chunin Hyuga's began to search them with their Byakugan. Once they determined they weren't a threat they allowed them into the inner courtyard. An elder came to them with a clipboard and a bored look on her face. "Names?" She said impatiently. "Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki. Here to see Miss. Hinata Hyuga."

The lady looked over her glasses with a look of mild interest. "The… hmu, what business, does **_he_** have with the heiress?" She asked, in an acidic tone, suited for a demon. Or in this case what she thought the jinchūriki deserved.

Sakura stepped up to the elder and smiled sweetly. "That's not your business, we have a message for Hinata and Hinata only."

The elder curled her lip in disgust. "Watch your tone with me missy, didn't someone tell you to respect your elders?" She turned away and walked into the inner chamber muttering about the purity of the Hyuga being infected by the vulgar peasants. Naruto know she wanted to say something else instead of "peasants" but the Third's law prevented that.

"Don't listen to her Naruto." Sakura reassured him, but honestly an old lady's departing insult was the last thing on his mind.

They only had to wait a minute for Hinata to come out, and to Naruto's eternal dismay, she came running with Kiba in tow. "Slow down Hinata, he's not going anywhere." Hinata ran to Naruto, her eyes filled with hope. Naruto's heart was filled with so many feelings at once, pain and love, fear and joy. But he steeled himself. He needed to get this over with so Hinata could be happy. He put his arm around Sakura's shoulder and hopped Hinata didn't notice Sakura flinch; they had discuss how they would fool Hinata, but neither was very comfortable with it.

"Hinata, I just wanted to tell you that I and Sakura are dating now so you don't have to feel bad for me being single anymore. Now you and Kiba can be happy." It hurt, it hurt him so much he thought he was going to go insane, like his heart was being ripped out of his chest, but he was doing the right thing, right?

Hinata looked almost downcast, but she hid it quickly. "Oh, great. I'm happy for you." She mumbled and trudged back into the manor, leaving Kiba with the fake couple. "Well… good luck" Kiba said awkwardly before following Hinata.

As the duo began to head out of the Hyuga complex the old lady from before followed them. Naruto braced himself for the onslaught of insults she was doubtlessly coming to deliver. But to his surprise she hugged him. Naruto was shocked. Even normal citizen who knew who he was would avoid him like the plague, but a Hyuga elder, and to touch him was unbelievable!

"I'm sorry, I apologize for my actions and earlier tone. Please forgive me." She said bowing her head before Naruto. Naruto turned to Sakura who looked just as shocked as he felt.

"Yah… no problem." He sputtered out scratching his head confused. She looked up at him tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I judged you even before I knew you. The lies have circulated throughout the higher ups that Naruto Uzumaki is a menace and a terrible person, but I can tell that isn't true."

Naruto blushed, not used to anyone behaving this way to him, not even Hinata acted like that. "Thanks, but what changed your mind?"

She smiled. "I am a Hyuga, even without my Byakugan I can see right through you. You love Hinata don't you?" It wasn't a question, and he didn't answer. "I was in the exact same position as you. I loved someone fervently but he didn't love me, I was just a friend to him. So I had to give him away one day, and it almost killed me. And I can tell your going through anguish yourself. Any" she looked at Sakura and whispered "demon, wouldn't do what you just did." She leaned back out and continued. "You're a surprising person Naruto Uzumaki. I hope I get to see you again."

"What is your name?" Naruto asked the elder. She looked a bit taken back and then chuckled.

"I guess I never did tell you my name. It's Hazaru, Hazaru Hyuga. Good luck Naruto of the Leaf."

Naruto smiled sadly at her and turned out of the Hyuga mansion. "See you soon, Hazaru."

He managed to get out of the Hyuga mansion and two whole blocks before collapsing. All Naruto saw was black. He could vaguely hear Sakura's voice, but her words were slurred together making understanding the message impossible.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He awoke three hours later. He vaguely remembered what had happened, but the throbbing his heart remained. He looked up, and saw he was in his bed at the apartment the Third had provided for him. He saw on the table was a bowl of soup and a note form Sakura. It read "Naruto, its Sakura. I know this has been hard for you, and so I asked Lady Tsunade to excuse you from missions for the next few days and Kakashi has agreed to call off training until your feeling up to it. –Sakura. P.S. Get better soon Naruto.

Naruto was too tired to even cry so he simply began eating the soup. It was good especially, considering Sakura made it. After finishing it he just sat there contemplating what he should do next. There was no way he could face Hinata after what had happened, and how long did he have to pretend to date Sakura? He was in the middle of thinking when he heard the knock. He decided to just ignore it and whoever it was would go away, assuming he wasn't home. But the knocking continued. And then he heard a familiar voice.

"Naruto, I know your home, my Byakugan is on. You're sitting at your table next to an empty bowl. Now let me in. If you don't I will break the door down." It was the genius of the Hyuga's Neji Hyuga. Sighing Naruto got up and opened the door. True to his word Neji had his Byakugan active, and he didn't do a good job of masking his surprise.

"Do I look that bad?" Naruto asked. He hadn't seen is reflection since he brushed his teeth this morning, and after a long day of collapsing on dirt roads, mental breakdowns and beating on some trees he imagined he didn't look that great. Neji quickly recovered and ignored the question. "May I come in?" Naruto nodded and shuffled back into his apartment. He plopped down on the couch and Neji followed suit.

"I suppose I don't have to ask you why you're here." Naruto said trying hard not to lash out at the Hyuga genius. Tired, cranky and emotionally wracked didn't even begin to describe how he was feeling right now.

"Do you honestly think everything is as it looks right now?" Neji asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The blonde asked the genius.

Neji sighed "Wow you really are dense aren't you."

Naruto clenched his fist Neji had come into his house just to insult him, if that was all he was going to do him certainly welcome here. "Is that all you have to say to me Neji, are you just here to insult me!?"

Neji sighed "Do you honestly think Hinata would date Kiba?"

That shocked Naruto, well they were dating, but Neji couldn't possible mean that…

"Wow, you're as dense as ever Naruto. You think you and Sakura are the only ones who can fake dating? Hinata is just Kiba's friend. Nothing more, I can't believe you couldn't see through the act. Though to their credit they did do a good job. But Hinata's heart belongs to someone else. She made me promise not to say anything, but at this point you two need a push if you two are gonna make any progress."

Now that really shocked Naruto. She didn't love Kiba, it was a fake. But then who did she love? "Neji, does that mean, I have a chance?" Naruto asked eagerly.

Neji face palmed himself. "Naruto do you honestly think I would be here telling you of all people who do **_you _**think her crush is?" Naruto didn't need to hear anything else. He was out of the room so fast that Neji had to spend the next three hours combing his hair back into his normal braid.

He arrived at the Hyuga manor out of breath, was quickly searched by the guards and charged in to find Hinata. He received some stared and some outright curses from the Hyugas. He ignored them until he reached the entrance to the inner chamber. There he spotted Hazaru. He dashed up to her almost knocking her down of in the process.

"Naruto, your back and your fast, why the rush?' She asked. Naruto didn't have time to explain so he simply asked where Hinata was. "I believe the heiress is… out with that Inazuka boy. So sorry Naruto." And she looked like she meant it.

"Tell me where. I just found out Hinata doesn't like him, their faking."

Hazaru didn't hesitate. "Near the monument for those who died during the… Nine-Tails attack."

Naruto nodded and ran towards the monument. He heard her call but didn't stop "Naruto, good luck." He smiled and made a mental note to thank her for all she had done when this was over.

He made it to the monument in record time. He looked around, his wasn't the typical spot for a picnic, but the trees did give of some nice shade and the air was refreshing. He looked around and saw Hinata sitting by Kiba, but they both were just sitting there awkwardly. Naruto rushed over to them Kiba turned before Hinata, his animal like hearing probably picking him up instantly. When Hinata saw Kiba turn she saw Naruto her face lit up.

"Naruto." She jumped up and ran over to him. Naruto didn't waste any time. He took her hand. "Hinata, I love you." She began to cry and replied "I love you too." He tried to pull her into a hug but she was pulled away from him.

"Kiba!" Naruto cried. Somehow he had drawn a kunai and pulled ii in front of her neck. "I would suggest moving now, not unless you want to stain Hinata's pretty neck red."

All Naruto could see was red "If you hurt one hair on her head I swear I will kill you and march straight into hell myself and beat the crap out of you!" Naruto growled clenching his fist so hard he almost shattered his own bones. Without even realizing it he had entered the Nine-Tails state. Without any hesitation he zoomed past Kiba and grabbed him. Throwing him he grasped his hands so he was forced to let go of Hinata.

Kiba slammed into the tree and Naruto turned to Hinata. "Are you all right?" She nodded and he turned back to Kiba, but the Inazuka was nowhere to be seen. "What's gotten into Kiba that could be considered an act worthy of becoming a rouge ninja?"

Hinata grabbed Naruto's arm. He turned to her. "Here lets go to my place and we can get you all fixed up." Naruto walked proudly today through is home town. No one could believe what they were seeing. The Hyuga heiress with the demon! No one even tried to hide their surprise. Naruto walked all the way home with the love of his life in one arm and had his entire village staring at him. But his was different form the normal hateful stares that hurt him; this was almost a feeling of accomplishment. Although he was still looking around for Kiba, and wondering what he was doing.

He led Hinata into his apartment and went to get his first aid kit. When he came back he examined Hinata's neck which caused her to blush deeply. He ended up just bandaging it as well as he could, but he was no medical ninja, so he decided to bring Hinata to lady Tsunade or Sakura later.

"Naruto" Naruto looked at the Hyuga on his couch and smiled. "Yes."  
>Hinata swallowed and look at Naruto "Am I just your second choice, after Sakura? I have to know." Naruto looked at her in shock. "How could you even think something like that? Hinata, your beautiful, smart, funny and I enjoy being around you. How can Sakura compare to that? I'll admit, I used to like Sakura, but I never really like her for who she was. I always saw you as that shy girl in the corner, I never got to know you, and you were the Hyuga heiress, how could someone like you like me?"<p>

Hinata smiled and kissed Naruto on the cheek. "Because you're strong, brave and kind. That's how I can like you."

"Hinata would you like to go out with me?" Naruto asked eagerly, though in his heart he already knew the answer.

"Yes."

**Author's Notes. **

**Me: Fear not this is not the end, I have not one not three, not five, but two bonus scenes for you, because I love you. Not in a creepy way of course. Hope the story wasn't too angsty and sad, but I'll make up for it in the bonus scene I promise. I give Kiba a chance to explain himself.**

**Naruto: Hey that wasn't so bad, right Hinata.**

**Hinata: Except you made Naruto and me sad for so long.**

**Neji: It was necessary to make the ending so much better.**

**Me: Thank you Neji.**

**Hazaru: Edward Suoh owns me and the plot, nothing else. **

**Me: Ohh and about Hazaru I just couldn't stand the ****_entire _****Hyuga clan (Except for Hinata) to hate Naruto, at least one person should be the exception right (Except for Hinata).**

**Kiba: Just let me explain myself. **

**Naruto: Kiba, get back here.**

**Me: Bonus scenes time.**

**Bonus Scene One**

**Remission**

Hinata fell asleep shortly after she came to Naruto's apartment and since it was evening Naruto decided to let her sleep. After eating he went back to his own bed leaving Hinata alone on the couch. After about five hours of tossing and turning and being unable to sleep, he thought he heard his door opening. "Hinata." He grabbed a kunai from under his pillow and rushed out to the living room, but stopped just before entering when he heard Hinata.

"Thank you Kiba, it went just as planned." Kiba! What was he doing here?

"Yeah, Naruto's a bit dense, he just needed a push in the right direction. Glad I could help." Kiba said, and suddenly Naruto understood.

"I almost though you were wrong, that he didn't really like me." Hinata said, making Naruto feel guilty.

"I told you Hinata I can hear his heartbeat, so all we had to do was pretend to date and he would fight for you, even if it took him some time. Like I told you earlier, he never liked Sakura."

'So that was Kiba's plan, was to back me into a corner and see my reaction.' Naruto thought.

"Yes, I had almost given up hope. But don't you think you went overboard?" Hinata asked. So had that event earlier been an act too?

"I had to make sure he would be able to protect you, you're like my sister Hinata. Alright Hinata, I've got to go."  
>"Wait" Before Naruto could stop himself he stepped out into view. Kiba put up his hands in defense.<p>

"Wait I can explain."  
>"No need. Thanks Kiba. I owe you one." Kiba smiled and walked out leaving the new couple to themselves.<p>

**Bonus Scene Two**

**Celebration. **

"Do you Naruto Uzumaki take Hinata Hyuga to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Naruto nodded. "I do."

Hazaru smiled. "I now pronounce you man and wife." It had been five years since that day and now look where they were. The wedding was rather large, after all it's not every day the 6th (Not counting Danzo) Hokage and the Hyuga heiress were married. It had never happened in history before.

The Hyuga elders had fervently attempted to dissuade the wedding, but Hinata and Hazaru stood up for Naruto and his recent Hokage status forced them to reluctantly accept. Neji and Kiba both served as the best men, Naruto said "because without them this would never have happened."

When Hazaru found out about the arrangement she asked to do the officiating and they accepted. During the feast thrown later Hazaru stood up quieting the crowd.

"I would like you share a story about Hinata and Naruto. It was almost five years ago. I had just met Naruto and I believe the rumors. I am ashamed to say that. But when I went to get Hinata, she overheard me mumbling about Naruto and let me have it." Hinata chuckled and her husband turned to her. He had never heard this story.

"She yelled at me louder than anyone ever has, about how Naruto is brave and kind, and fights to protect the Leaf. I think her exact words were 'Naruto never gives up no matter what happens to him, he'll be Hokage one day and he will make everything right, because he knows what it is like to be the outcast' and that's when I realized. Naruto is not the demon (His secret is out at this point) but the Village's protector form the demon. So today we honor Naruto as Hokage, friend and protector.

It was an amazing day with lots of tears music and joy, and one neither Hinata nor Naruto ever forgot.

**Author's Notes**

**Me: It's over for real this time. Thank you for reading I hope you like it. Have a nice day.**


End file.
